This invention is directed to a disposable cat litter box which includes a receptacle joined together with a waterproof polymer film material sleeve which is attached to the cat litter box receptacle and can be inverted over it to enclose the cat litter box receptacle.
Cat owners often use boxes containing sawdustlike litter as receptacles for the waste products of cats which are kept indoors. These indoor litter boxes must often be emptied of their litter to avoid accumulation of cat waste and to avoid its accompanying odors. The handling of the litter is at very least unpleasant. Furthermore, it is now thought that the handling by humans of such litter may lead to disease. Thus, there is need for a disposable cat litter box which includes features by which the litter can be enclosed for disposal without handling.